For Me?
by BattleWithYourHeart
Summary: May still thinks those rose were for her Beautifly. Drew comes one day and admits everything. But May doesn't believe him. Can Drew convince her? Or will everything go downhill? ONE-SHOT Contestshipping DAML ShuHaru


**Hey everyone! I'm here with a new one-shot but this time it's contestshipping. Now this was going to be **_**way**_** different but I changed my ideas so yeah XD this will be in May & Drew's POV.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon, but I still wish I did.**

**Let's get started! **

For Me?

I wasn't my usual self today. I've actually been thinking. Have you noticed that, like, all the roses Drew gave me were for my Beautifly? Pretty weird huh...not a single one for me. You see I've always had a thing for Drew and whenever he gave me a rose, I always thought he felt the same way, until he said they were for Beautifly. Anyways, I've decided to take a little walk in the Pokémon Park to get my mind off of him.

The Pokémon were happily playing around, so I decided to let my own Pokémon out.

"Alright everybody come on out!" I threw my poke balls up into the air.

A Blaziken, Beautifly, Venusaur, Skitty, Wartortle, Glaceon and Munchlax appeared right in front of me.

"Okay everyone, how about you guys enjoy yourselves?" They all cheered and ran off to go play.

"Great!" I added.

Watching my Pokémon play makes me miss Ash and Brock. I still remember when I visited them in Sinnoh; I met their new traveling companion, Dawn. I got to tell you she is amazing. No wonder she and Ash got together. But oh man, I still can't believe not one rose from Drew was for me.

"Why were all those roses for Beautifly?" I said to no one in particular.

"None of them were..." I heard someone say.

"Huh?" I turned around.

"Hi May, it's been a while hasn't it?" The green-haired coordinator said.

"Yeah...it has."

"Something wrong?"

"N-No! What makes you think that?"

"You don't sound too excited to see me." He frowned.

"No, I'm happy to see you, but...I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How come those roses you gave me were for Beautifly?"

"Huh? What makes you so curious all of a sudden." He said in a teasing way.

"Uh-Uh no reason, I was...just wondering."

"Mhmm. Sure..."

"JUST ANSWER ME!"

"Um well, to be honest...none of those roses were for Beautifly."

"W-What?"

"I just said they were for Beautifly...as an excuse."

"So they were for me?"

"Yeah..." He blushed.

"LIAR!"

"WHAT! I'M NOT LYING!"

"YEAH, SURE YOUR NOT..."

"I'M BLUSHING, HOW CAN I BE LYING!"

"OH SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST MAKING UP AN EXCUSE!"

"Okay listen...if you don't believe me then let me convince you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"You'll see..." I raised an eyebrow. What's this boy up to?

Before I knew it. Drew was telling me about the past times he gave me roses. Like, how will this convince me! There's no point in this, I already know those roses weren't for me.

"Did that convince you?"

"Um, to be honest I stopped listening years ago."

"Ha ha very funny. Okay time for step 2." I raised my eyebrow again. He can't possibly think this will work, can he?

"Step 2?"

"Follow me oh graceful one." He said while mock bowing. I giggled. Drew can be so funny sometimes.

"No problem monsieur." I said doing the same.

"Oh? So now we're speaking French?" I giggled.

"Oui Oui."

"Alright let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I said you'll see." I sighed. This wasn't going well.

"Alright..."

We have been walking for what seems like hours. I didn't know where he was taking me. Heck, I didn't even know where we were. I was too busy looking at my feet to make sure I didn't fall or trip.

_Drew's POV_

To be honest, I didn't know where I was taking her. I just wanted to go somewhere peaceful and quiet. A place with only the two of us present and having fun. I sighed. All I wanted to do was spend one day with her, but it's not going so well. I looked back and chuckled. She was still staring at her feet and her face showed a lot of exhaustion, maybe we should take a break. "How about we take a break?" I asked.

"YES YES OH MY GOSH YES!" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She added in an angry tone.

"Oh nothing...it's just that you're so desperate to rest. You can't handle walking?"

"SHUT UP!" And she ran off.

"Wait May!"

I ran after her, man she was fast when it came to running. I ran and ran and ran but I still couldn't see her. I was on the urge of tears, how could I lose her? I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I shouldn't have teased her in the first place, then she wouldn't have run off and we would be resting right now...If she's gone then I'll never be able to live with myself. I love her. Yes I admit it. I LOVE HER!

"MAY!" I screamed her name from the top of my lungs. No answer...

I fell to my knees. This was a nightmare. I was just there on the rough path hoping I would wake up. Then I pinched myself. "OW! Well I guess I'm not dreaming." But I still have to look for May. And with that I got up and started searching again. It wouldn't be long until sunset so I _had_ to find her before then.

_May's POV_

I had no idea where I was. To be honest, I kept running and running until I just couldn't run anymore. And I was on the urge of tears. I don't like being lost. Drew...Please find me.

_Meanwhile with May's Pokémon_

(Where the hell are they!) Shouted Blaziken.

(No need to be angry, I know they'll come back) Said Beautifly.

(I bet they're making out right now...) Said a non happy Venusaur.

(You think?) Skitty asked.

(Yupp.) Venusaur replied.

(Eww! I'm glad they're not doing it here, right in front of us!) Glaceon yelled in disgust. And Munchlax replied with a (Nom Nom.)

All of the Pokémon just burst out laughing. Having the time of their lives without their trainer.

_Back with Drew (Drew's POV)_

I seriously kept running, if my calculations are right, she just kept running. Am I wrong? Well no time to ask questions, I _have_ to find her!

I kept running until something red caught my eye. May's bandana. I ran up to her, she was on her knees, crying. Why was she crying?

"May..." I said as I approached her. And she stopped sobbing.

"Drew?" She got up and faced me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry...for teasing you."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." She gave me a warm smile. I just smiled back.

"Drew..." She added.

"Hm?"

"I believe you."

"You...do?"

"Yeah, I guess I was so stubborn I didn't realise that those roses were really _for me._"

"It's okay May."

"And Drew?"

"Yeah?" She blushed.

"I...love you." I smiled.

"I love you too, May."

And with that I leaned in and kissed her passionately. Her hands went up around my neck while mine's slid around her waist.

_May's POV_

I smiled into the kiss. This was the happiest day of my life. I had a boyfriend, plus he was sexy and gave me roses. (A/N: sorry! XD I had to put that for some strange reason...)

Drew and I were walking to the Pokémon Center hand in hand. I could use a good shower, rest, etc. Although it would be nice to actually eat something. I haven't eaten anything since lunch. My stomach growled and I blushed. Drew gave me a look.

"Someone's hungry." He said, teasing me.

"He he yeah..."

"We'll eat just as soon as we get to the Pokémon Center."

"Okay." Just then something hit me.

"Ugh Drew?" I added.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot my Pokémon."

**He he did you guys like it? LOL how was the ending? Pretty funny eh? Okay enough with the questions. So yeah this is my first Contest shipping fic so please be nice :D And well the reason I wrote this is because I'm having a bit of writers block with "Hidden feelings" So the next chapter won't be out for a while...**

**Please review, and remember that Constructive Criticism is allowed but flames **_**will**_** be ignored. Thank you! :D**


End file.
